Say goodbye
by Himkyu
Summary: Ketika DNA yang sama tak mampu menghalangi sepasang kakak adik untuk merasakan cinta yang begitu buta. Cinta pada orang yg sama. Namun cinta ini tak menyesatkan. Namun justru berakhir memilukan. / BTS Bangtan 's Fic ! VHope TaeJin ! SongFic pertama, Angst, Parody ! DLDR :D


**Seperti pasang, hatiku hancur**  
**Seperti angin, hatiku berguncang**  
**Seperti asap, cintaku memudar**  
**Ini tak pernah terhapus seperti tattoo**

**Aku mendesah dan tanah berguncang**

**Hatiku penuh debu (katakan selamat tinggal)**

**(_Haru Haru – BigBang_)**

**Say Goodbye**

**.**

**.**

**By : Himkyu (as Miyu)**

'**Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic '**

'**Oneshot'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Hello reader^3^ Miyu disini '-')/ Akhirnya bisa kembali lagi menulis FF bergenre Angst XD FF ini adalah req dari ****Cyber Ayumu-chan**. **Well, sebenarnya ini juga untuk para Req para HopeV lovers nih yang kepingin bingit dibuatin FF bertema HopeV from BTS '-')/ yang katanya (jarang) .-. **

**Ini SongFic pertama yang Miyu buat '3')/**

**.**

**.**

**HopeV = J-Hope (Hoseok) and V (Taehyung)**

**With another Cast include such as : Jin and 4 other member from BTS, BangHim just slight here :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : This FF ©Himkyu (as Miyu) , The cast ©BigHit.E. and other Agency, The song theme ©BigBang \(^3^)/**

**Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Taehyung~ah" desahan kecil begitu memabukkan di telinga mungil milik namja berambut dirty dark tersebut. Ia sedikit mengangkat kedua bahu seraya mengerutkan hidung dan kedua matanya seperti habis memakan lemon terasam. Ia tak kuasa menahan geli dari bisikan namja di sampingnya. Pipinya memerah muram.

"Aigoo,chagiya~ Suaramu membuatku merinding~" ujar namja manis bernama Taehyung tersebut seraya menepuk bangku di sampingnya yang masih beruang kosong.

Namja berambut hitam gelap yang membisikkan Taehyung tadi, tertawa pelan sambil mematuhi arahan Taehyung. Ia geserkan letak duduknya lebih menempel ke Taehyung.

"Hopie hyung~ Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari? Bukankah hari ini hari Senin? Ini bukan hari yang tepat untuk berkencan!" Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda. Ughh~ namja yang dipanggilnya 'Hopie' itu hanya dapat mengerjap kedua matanya perlahan.

"Arraseo.. kau jahat sekali. Masa hari ini saja tak suka bertemu denganku." Ucapnya seraya memicingkan mata memberikan pandangan kesal. Taehyung terkekeh. Kekehannya malah membuat namja berambut hitam di sampingnya mendengus.

"Mianhae,hyung. Aku hanya bercanda. hehe~ Jadi… apa benar hyung ingin kita berkencan hari ini?"

"Mmmm~ Lebih dari itu Taehyung~ah."

J-Hope , nama namja berambut hitam itu, merogoh sesuatu di kantung Long coat nya yang berwarna Biru tua. Taehyung di sampingnya menerka nerka. Apa mungkin J-Hope membelikan 2 tiket menonton bioskop bersama untuk kencan mereka? Itu memang sudah kebiasaan mereka kalau sedang berkencan bersama. Begitu membosankan.

"TA~DA"

_**Blushhh~~~~/**_

Sebuah kotak cincin berwarna merah menyala. Terbuka mempertontonkan sebuah cincin perak yang menyembul di dalamnya. Berkilau terkena sentuhan cahaya mentari yang memberikan nilai tambah keindahan cincin tersebut.

Taehyung tersenyum. Tersenyum tak biasa, namun tersenyum penuh keharuan. Mungkinkah harapan nya kini terjawab sudah? Oh tuhan ~~~

J-Hope tak mau habis pikir melihat kebisuan sang Namchingu nya yang manis di hadapannya. Ia biarkan tangannya meraih cincin itu sendiri keluar dari dekapan busa milik kotak cincin tersebut, lalu ia pakaikan di jari manis kekasihnya. Ia tatap lekat lalu ikut tersenyum menyamakan senyuman manis milik Taehyung. Lalu ia kecup punggung tangan Taehyung seraya mengusap nya perlahan dengan tangan miliknya.

"I-Ini ..C-Cantik sekali , hyung!" Taehyung membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan lainnya yang tak dipegang oleh J-Hope. Air matanya hampir saja ingin keluar, sebelum akhirnya tangan hangat milik J-Hope mengusap pelan pipi Taehyung seraya bergumam, "Aku cukup melihatmu tersenyum. Berjanjilah akan seperti ini~"

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya dan menyeka pelan air matanya yang masih terjebak di kantung matanya. Mematuhi permintaan namjachingunya. Tersenyum, sebagai tanda terima kasihnya. Ia lalu mengangguk pelan. Tak akan ada waktu yang bisa membuatnya melanggar janjinya.

Mungkin untuk saat ini….

.

.

_**Janji kita tetap bersama **_

_**sekarang sebuah kenangan, sayang****  
**** Ku berdoa untukmu**_

**.**

**.**

Jin termenung di balkon kamar atas milik adiknya. Membiarkan kedua lengannya bertumpu di pagar penyangga. Kedua matanya ia biarkan terpusat ke 1 titik.

Di bawah sana, dua orang namja saling memadu kasih. Berpelukan erat yang membuat Jin sendiri serasa ingin berteriak tak kuasa atas kecemburuannya. Namun hal yang paling tak ingin diliatnya terjadi. Ciuman~Bahkan Jin seakan merasakannya sendiri. Walaupun ia tau , ciuman itu justru menjadi milik seseorang yang ia juga sayangi. Yang secara beruntung dapat menaklukkan namja manis tersebut.

Adiknya sendiri~

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Annyeong, Jin hyung~! O! Hyung, sedang apa?" J-Hope menghentikan kegiatan menggantungkan coat nya di tiang gantung kamar. Matanya memandang sosok namja tampan di atas ranjangnya. Sedang membuka buku pribadi yang secara 'sengaja' ditemukannya dan ia baca di depan si pemilik.

"YA~YA~ HYUNG! ANDWAE! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MEMBACA BUKU ORANG SEBELUM MINTA IJIN, EOH?!" J-Hope merebut buku itu secara paksa. Jin tertawa terpingkal. Well, membuatnya dirinya sendiri tertawa lebih tepatnya.

"Astaga~Sejak kapan kau jadi sangat manja begitu. Lihat foto foto di albummu! Kau cute sekali" ucap Jin yang membuat kedua delikan seram milik adiknya seakan ingin menghunus tatapan penuh gurauan milik Jin.

"Memang salah kalau aku selca cute bersama PACARKU sendiri."

"…." Jin terdiam. Ekspresi nya berubah begitu cepat ketika J-Hope menekan kata 'pacarku'. Entah apa yang merasukinya, namun hatinya terasa tercabik. Seandainya J-Hope bukan adiknya, ia mungkin akan menghajarnya hingga babak belur.

J-Hope tak tau bahwa kakaknya begitu sensitive terhadap 'kekasihnya' sendiri.

"Mwo,hyung?! Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" J-Hope tak merasa ketakutan. Ia hanya tak suka ekspresi aneh milik hyungnya yang tadinya begitu bahagia lalu berubah menjadi tatapan kesal. Aneh, bukan? Memang ada kesalahan apa dengan kalimat yang dilontarkannya?

"Ehmm~Bagaimana kencanmu?" Jin hanya bisa merubah topic. Bagaimanapun , ia tak ingin adiknya mencurigai segala tingkah yang menjurusnya untuk membongkar rahasianya sendiri.

"Baik! Ia bahkan suka dengan cincin yang kubelikan kemarin. Ia bilang sangat cantik~_! _Aigoo.. hyung harus lihat bagaimana wajahnya yang langsung memerah hangat! Sangat imut sekali!"

Darah di kepala Jin berdesir cepat. Ia mencengkeram seprai ranjang J-Hope dan mengeratkan kedua matanya. Ia tak tahan setiap untaian kata yang dibuat J-Hope seakan teratur tersebut, terdengar masuk beriringan di kedua telinganya.

"Oh… Baiklah. Hyung, tidur dulu ya!" Jin bangkit dari ranjang J-Hope dan mulai beranjak pergi. Namun bukan J-Hope jika ia tak heran dengan sikap Jin yang terus menerus membingungkan ketika sedang membahas masalah Taehyung.

"Hyung?"

Jin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia lalu menoleh , memperlihatkan wajahnya yang berekpresi datar.

"Hyung, tak suka pada Taehyung~ah?"

Jin mengangkat kedua alisnya. Terkejut? Ya! Terkejut akan pertanyaan yang tak terduga tersebut. Seakan adiknya ini, tampak menginterogasinya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" ucap Jin. Jin memang tak mau menjawabnya. Baginya pertanyaan itu justru akan memberikan 2 kemungkinan jawaban yang akan dilontarkannya. Pertama, Ya. Karena namja manis itu tega membuatnya terus menahan kecemburuan karena mau memadu kasih pada adiknya sendiri. Kedua, tidak. Bagaimana pun, Taehyung tak patut untuk tidak disukai. Bahwa kenyataannya justru ia 'menyukai' namja manis itu.

Namun jika J-hope perlu jawaban dan alasannya juga, Jin tak akan berani menjawabnya.

"Aku hanya heran, hyung selalu terlihat tak suka jika aku membahas soal Taehyung"

1 kalimat itu mampu membuat Jin tersenyum miring. Ia berjalan mendekat pada J-Hope , lalu mengacak sedikit surai hitam milik adiknya itu. Mencoba memperlihatkan suasana akrab antara kakak dan adik.

"Tidak. Aku tak membencinya." Jawabnya singkat. Namun untuk alasan, biarkan menjadi rahasia untuk dirinya sendiri.

Karena ia memang tak akan membenci Taehyung…..

.

.

.

_**Ku bisa bertahan dalam beberapa cara****  
**** Ku bisa berdiri dalam beberapa cara****  
**** Kau****kan****bahagia jika kau seperti ini****  
**** Hari demi hari menghilang jauh**_

_._

_._

_._

Taehyung berjalan gontai. Ia tak mampu berjalan lurus hingga membuatnya sering tertabrak oleh orang orang yang berlalu lalang. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras di pipinya sejak ia keluar dari gedung putih yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia menangis. Tak mampu mengerang. Sampai akhirnya….

**Brukk**~~!

"Taehyung~ah? Kau kenapa?"

Taehyung tak mendongak ke lawan bicaranya. Kini ia biarkan tubuhnya berada di dekapan orang yang ia barusan tabrak. Ia biarkan kepalanya terbenam di dada bidang milik entah-siapa-itu. Ia kepal kedua tangannya, memukul pelan dada orang-itu tanpa mau tau siapa yang sekarang sudah menatap bingung kehadiran Taehyung yang tiba tiba merenggut di hadapannya. Taehyung gemas. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan semua perasaannya tepat di dekapan orang-yang-entah-siapa-itu. Ia sudah tak punya akal untuk memperhatikan harga dirinya sendiri.

"A-Aku tak kuat~ A-Aku tak mungkin seperti ini~"

Namja tinggi yang membiarkan dadanya menjadi sasaran Taehyung kini merendahkan tubuhnya. Menyamakan tatapan matanya pada tatapan Taehyung. Kini ia bisa lihat, kedua mata cokelat milik Taehyung dibuat sembab oleh air matanya sendiri. Hati namja itu terluka lebih dari pada melihat Taehyung bersama 'kekasih' nya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Taehyung memandang kedua tatapan yang tak asing di hadapannya. Tatapan yang sama seperti 'kekasih' nya berikan. Tentu saja. Dikarenakan keduanya memang dilahirkan memiliki mata yang begitu indah.

"Jin~hyung? M-Mianhae~ A-aku tak bermaksud..hiks~"

Jin tersenyum ramah. Ia seka air mata yang mengalir itu. Ia tak tega melihat namja yang dicintainya 'diam diam' , tampak selemah ini.

"Tak apa , Taehyung~? Sekarang katakan, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Jika kita bertemu secara kebetulan satu sama lain****  
****Berpura-puralah kau tak melihatku dan tetaplah pergi****  
**** Jika kenangan lama tetap terpikirkan****  
****Aku akan pergi melihatmu secara diam-diam**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

J-Hope tengah riang seraya mencium buket bunga mawar di tangannya. Ia tak sabar bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang beberapa hari ini 'menghilang'. Alasannya cukup bisa diterima. Pasalnya, namja manisnya itu mengatakan bahwa ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Namun hari ini, J-Hope dapat melepas kerinduannya karena sang kekasih menelpon ingin bertemu dengannya.

Belum sampai ke tempat tujuan, HP di kantung coat milik J-Hope bergetar. Ia merogohnya dan mulai membaca pesan yang tampil di monitor HP nya. Rupanya pesan dari Jimin, sahabatnya.

"Hope~ah?! Kau harus kemari! Aku berada di jalan ***** , Myeongdong. Cepatlah!"

J-Hope mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Alamat yang diberikan Jimin sama seperti alamat pertemuannya dengan Taehyung. Namun, ia memang harus mematuhi permintaan sahabatnya itu. Perasaannya mulai gelisah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Apa ini tentang orang disampingmu, dia membuatmu menangis?****  
**** Kau pun melihatku, kau sudah sepenuhnya melupakanku?****  
****Aku khawatir, aku merasa gelisah karena aku tak bisa terus mendekatimu atau bicara denganmu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

J-Hope hendak mencari keberadaan Taehyung. Namun yang ia temukan justru Jimin sedang berlari ke arahnya. Bukannya menyapa dulu, ia langsung menarik pergelangan J-Hope. Menyeretnya ke suatu tempat.

"Itu dia! Aku tak percaya , Taehyung~ah…."

Jimin menghentikan kalimatnya ketika namja di sampingnya sedang shock. Mulutnya menganga hingga membuat matanya membulat sempurna. Cengkeraman buket bunga di tangannya , sudah lemah untuk memegangnya saja. Ia biarkan buket tersebut jatuh ke tanah.

Kekasihnya sedang….

Berciuman~

Ciuman yang dicuri oleh orang yang disayanginya~

Kakaknya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Yeah, ku pikir aku tak akan mampu tuk hidup sehari pun tanpamu****  
**** Tapi dari apa yang diharapkan, kudapatkan diriku cukup baik-baik saja menjadi diri sendiri****  
****Kau tak menjawab apapun seraya ku menangis "Aku merindukanmu"****  
****Ku berharap untuk sebuah harapan yang sia-sia tapi sekarang ini tak berguna**_

_._

_._

_._

_**Brukk**_~!

_**Brakk**_~!

_**Pranggg**_~!

Jin tersungkur lemas di atas lantai. Namun ia masih bisa mempertontonkan senyum penuh keremehan pada namja di hadapannya. Walaupun namja tersebut adalah orang yang sedarah dengannya.

"APA MAKSUD HYUNG BERCIUMAN DENGAN TAEHYUNG~AH?! APA MAKSUDNYA?! KENAPA HYUNG TEGA MENGHIANATAI ADIK HYUNG SENDIRI?!" pekik J-Hope sambil mencengkeram kerah baju milik Jin.

Dengan emosi tak terkendalinya, ia lagi lagi memukul tanpa ampun wajah tampan milik kakaknya. Bayangan yang terpantul di kedua matanya bukan lagi wajah tampan kakaknya, namun seperti bayangan 'seorang penghianat' yang memuakkannya.

"Karena ia sekarang adalah milik, hyung~"

**DEGGG**

J-Hope mengerem laju tangannya yang sudah mau memukul kembali. Matanya yang penuh api seakan tak dapat dijinakkan. Ia lepas cengkeramannya dan membuat kakaknya tersungkur keras ke lantai.

"Ia katakan pada hyung. 'ia mencintaiku lebih dari mencintaimu' , bukankah sudah kau pahami arti dari kalimat itu?"ucap Jin seolah benar adanya, dan tak butuh ketegaan sama sekali. Walaupun dalam hatinya, ia menyesal..

J-Hope memijat keningnya yang berkedut hebat. Serasa otaknya berputar tak terkendali. Tubuhnya lemas. Ia tak kuasa menahan emosi, sedih, kecewa, bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Ia lalu membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam rapat. Mendelik tajam seakan pedang yang siap membunuh tatapan Jin saat ini.

"Jangan anggap kau adalah 'hyung' ku lagi."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?" Suga berbicara pelan. Seakan tak mau orang lain selain dirinya dan namja di hadapannya mengetahui percakapan mereka yang serius ini.

Jin yang hanya bisa menangkupkan kepalanya di tangannya yang tersanggah di atas meja, mengangguk pelan. Bahkan ia tak mampu memperlihatkan wajahnya sama sekali. Pikirannya sedang dilanda kebingungan.

"Aku rasa kau berada di suatu masalah besar, Seokjin~ah. Kau tak perlu melakukan ini."

Jin mendongak sedikit kepalanya. Kini ia biarkan tatapannya bertemu dengan kedua mata sipit milik sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku tak bisa, Yoongie~ Aku terlalu mencintainya!" Jin berbicara pelan namun seperti penuh ketegangan. Nafasnya tercekat oleh stressnya sendiri.

"Siapa yang lebih kau cintai, Seokjin~ah? Taehyung atau adikmu sendiri?"

Pertanyaan Suga seolah menjadi jurang tempatnya terjebak. Bagaimana mungkin memilih di antara 2 pilihan jika keduanya adalah jawaban untuknya? Jin kembali menangkupkan wajahnya. Deru nafasnya terdengar menggema di dalam tangkupannya sendiri.

Suga memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung. Jin benar benar tak dapat mengendalikan keadaannya yang sedang dilanda kisah cinta buta ini.

Tak berapa lama dilanda kesunyian, Jin menegapkan tubuhnya. Kini sudah terasa tak tegang di hatinya. Ia tersenyum seolah dibuat, namun Suga tak menyadari arti senyuman itu.

"Aku mencintai keduanya~ maka itulah aku melakukan hal 'senekat' ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

J-Hope berteriak frustasi. Jimin dan Namjoon yang sedari tadi hanya duduk melamun di lantai ruang tv tampak terkejut ketika suara dari dalam kamar J-Hope benar benar terdengar keras. Mereka ketakutan.

"Aigoo~ ada apa dengan hoseok-ah?" Namjoon angkat bicara. Namja di sampingnya mengendikkan bahu tak tau.

"Kurasa ini karena Taehyung~ah lagi."

Namjoon gelagapan. Sebagai sepupu jauh J-Hope dan Jin yang bahkan tak tau apa yang terjadi pada salah satu sepupunya itu, kini hanya bisa menyusul ke kamar J-Hope. Ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara J-Hope dan kekasihnya yang ia kenal, Kim Taehyung.

"Hopie~ah?! ADA APA DENGANMU?!" Namjoon terus mengetuk keras pintu kamar J-Hope. Ia biarkan tangannya menggerakkan secara paksa kenop pintunya, lalu beralih mengetuk keras pintu J-Hope dengan cemas. Tak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya isakan.

J-Hope menangis?

Namjoon kenal betul sepupunya itu. J-Hope , maupun Jin, adalah kakak beradik yang sangat jarang menangis. Apalagi J-Hope. Jiwa melankolis sepupunya yang hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu, bahkan tak pernah Namjoon lihat.

Sekarang ia mendengar J-Hope menangis?

"Namjoon~ah," Jimin menyentuh salah satu tangan Namjoon yang sedang berada di kenop pintu. Sepertinya, diantara Namjoon dan Jimin, hanya Jimin yang tampak tenang.

"Biarkan saja~ Aku rasa Hope-ah butuh waktu untuk 'benar benar' melupakan Taehyung-ah dengan cara begini."

Namjoon yang sedari tadi panik, kini sedikit terdiam. Ia masih tak mengerti maksud dari 'melupakan' Taehyung bagi Jimin. Mungkinkah J-Hope dan Taehyung sudah…?

**.**

**.**

**.**

J-Hope merasa kecewa. Kecewa sekali~! Bagaimana tidak? Kini di depannya –yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri- tampak seorang namja berwajah manis tengah tersenyum. Tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Pandangannya menyiratkan kekaguman. Dan apakah ada siratan 'Cinta' juga disana?

J-Hope merekatkan rahangnya. Mengepal kedua tangannya. Hendak maju merebut kembali pandangan dan senyuman yang seharusnya ia dapatkan. Sebelum akhirnya, Namjoon memblokade langkahnya dengan menahan pundaknya. Ia biarkan kekuatannya mendekap kedua bahu J-Hope di depannya agar tak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Namjoon sudah tau hal ini. Ia memang berencana untuk menjauhi J-Hope dari kemungkinan bertemu seseorang yang ingin ia 'lupakan'. Namun tak disangka di tengah jalan –tempat dimana Taehyung dan J-Hope terakhir bertemu- menjadi sasaran 2 insan lain memadu cinta.

Jin yang tengah membelai sayang surai milik Taehyung di tempat 'kenangan' seperti ini...

J-Hope tak kuasa menahan gejolak emosinya. Tak sanggup mengendalikannya. Tempat yang seharusnya menjadi saksi cinta nya bersama namja manisnya itu, kini direbut oleh ORANG LAIN?!

"Lepaskan aku , Namjoon~ah! Aku harus memberi pelajaran 'orang itu' !" J-Hope terus mengerang dan memberontak. Berusaha melepas pertahanan Namjoon padanya. Namun sayang, kekuatan Namjoon lebih kuat daripada J-Hope yang hanya dikuasai oleh kemurkaannya.

"J-Hope, kumohon ! Kau sedang dikuasai oleh emosi yang tak terkendali. Ini tak akan menyelesaikan masalah! Yang ada, Taehyung semakin menjauhimu"

Ucapan Namjoon tersebut seakan menjadi belaian yang menampar J-Hope. Pikirannya yang meradang , lambat laun menjinak. Ia hanya bisa menaruh kepalanya di pundak Namjoon dan menguraikan air matanya yang tak dapat ditahan lagi. Namjoon yang mendekapnya kini, membiarkan tangannya mengelus pelan punggung J-Hope di depannya.

"Bagaimana pun," Namjoon berbisik pelan sambil menegapkan kembali tubuh lemah J-Hope yang tadi tersungkur di dekapannya. "Jin tetaplah kakakmu. Sebenci apapun kau padanya, tak akan mengubah aliran darah yang sudah tercampur DNAmu yang sama dengan Jin."

J-Hope mengangguk. Air matanya mengalir penuh siksaan. Matanya kini sudah lemas hanya sekedar melihat pemandangan di sana lagi. Ia pun beranjak pergi dengan langkah terkulai. Sekarang, ia sudah tak dapat berharap lagi….,

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Selalu berbahagia dengannya, jadi aku tak akan memikirkan apapun lagi****  
****Kau kan terus begitu jadi ini tidak saja penyesalan kecil dalam diriku**_

_**Kau tak menjawab apapun seraya ku menangis "Aku merindukanmu"****  
**** Ku berharap untuk sebuah harapan yang sia-sia tapi sekarang ini tak berguna**_

_._

_._

_._

Tepat di sisi lain, seorang namja manis melirik kepergian namja yang tentu selalu ia cintai. Raut wajahnya yang 'seolah' bahagia, kini berubah sebaliknya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengeratkan kedua matanya. Ia menangis…

Jin ikuti tatapan Taehyung kemana. Tepat sasaran! Namja yang sudah memunggungi mereka tersebut sangat ia kenal. Diakah yang membuat namja di hadapannya ini menangis?

"Taehyung~ah, a…aku" Jin sedikit terbata. Perasaan penuh kesalahan hinggap pada dirinya karena Taehyung dan J-Hope. Mengapa ia bisa melukai perasaan kedua pasangan ini?

Taehyung tersenyum. Entah dipaksa atau tidak. Yang pasti Taehyung menghentikan uraian air matanya. Ia lalu mendongak pada wajah Jin di hadapannya. "A~ani. Sebaiknya aku pulang, Jin Hyung."

Jin mengangguk. Hanya bisa mematuhi permintaan namja manis itu , jika setidaknya tidak menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi.

Baru beberapa langkah Taehyung berjalan.

**BRUKKK**~~

"TAEHYUNG~AH?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Seperti langit putih dan seperti birunya awan**__**  
**__**Ya, hanya tersenyum seperti tak ada apapun yang salah**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

J-Hope kembali ke keadaan nya yang semula. Seperti tak lagi masalah atau kejadian yang pilu yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Ia menyunggingkan senyum dan bahkan beberapa tawa untuk percakapan antara sepupu dan sahabatnya yang kini sedang bercanda ria di hadapannya.

"Aku tak percaya Yongguk hyung merobek celananya ketika ia sedang menembak Himchan hyung! Aku langsung tertawa terpingkal pingkal! Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar ceritanya, bukan melihat kejadiannya secara langsung! Bwahaha~~!" Namjoon begitu bersemangat membicarakannya. Namun ucapannya justru mengundang tawa dari Jimin…. Dan senyuman dari J-Hope.

"Jinjayo?! Astaga itu pasti memalukan XD Bagaimana denganmu, Namjoon~ah?! Kau juga pernah menembak wanita kan? Bukankah kejadianmu lebih memalukan dari Yongguk hy-….Mmmphhh" Jimin terkejut ketika tangan kekar Namjoon membekap mulutnya. Sedangkan namja berlesung pipi di hadapannya menyunggingkan senyum lebar ke J-Hope. J-Hope bahkan bingung kenapa ia bisa tersenyum lebar begitu padanya.

"Jangan dengarkan si '_ember bocor'_ ini Hoseok~ah ! Dia hanya mengada."

J-Hope mengangguk. Iya juga malas berdebat. Ia biarkan saja kedua orang terdekatnya ini saling memaki dan meributkan hal yang bahkan tak tau apa yang diributkan.

**Drrrtttttt**~~

**Drrrtttttt**~~

J-Hope merogoh celananya. Memperhatikan pesan yang timbul di layar monitor HP nya. Matanya membulat sempurna. Sedikit terpekik. Tubuhnya lunglai.

Jimin dan Namjoon yang melihatnya terkesiap. Ada apa dengan J-Hope?

"Namjoon-ah ! Jimin-ah! Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taehyung berurai air mata. Namun senyumnya tak dapat ia hilangkan. Hanya ini yang membuatnya tenang. Sementara menunggu kehadiran seseorang yang ia cintai. Bahkan ia tak tau apa 'orang' yang ia cintai akan datang setelah 'kejahatan' yang selama ini ia perbuat.

"Jin hyung~"

Jin menoleh pada sumber suara. Ia mengelus pelan punggung tangan Taehyung sembari tersenyum manis.

"Apa Hopie~hyung akan datang?"

Hati Jin hampir terbelah dua. Mendengar Taehyung menggumamkan nama 'adiknya' itu saja, membuatnya sudah terluka. Namun air mata itu, lebih membuatnya terluka parah.

"Ia pasti akan datang~ bersabarlah." Jin menepuk punggung tangan Taehyung lalu membelai surai Taehyung dengan pelan. Senyuman Taehyung yang penuh kedamaian itu, perlahan membuat hati Jin terobati.

"Permisi~"

Jin dan Taehyung sama sama menoleh. Ia dapat melihat sesosok namja bertubuh agak pendek dengan balutan jas putih dan stetoskop yang bergelantung di lehernya, hendak mendekat ke arah mereka. Namja muda tersebut tampak membolak balikkan kertas di tangannya lalu memandangi serius kedua orang di hadapannya.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu~"

Wajah Taehyung kembali ia arahkan ke langit langit ruangan. Matanya yang memantulkan bayangan kosong, serta kritsal bening mulai kembali membasahi matanya yang penuh hampa itu. Helaan nafas nya memecahkan keheningan. Jin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan..

Merelakan~

"Dokter Jeong Guk, bisa tolong kasih saya waktu 5 menit saja untuk berbicara dengan Jin hyung?" Taehyung angkat bicara. Meskipun nada suaranya terdengar memilukan, namun Dokter Jeong Guk tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Baiklah, 5 menit saja~"

Kepergian dokter muda tersebut, disambut helaan nafas dari Taehyung. Ia sedikit menyeka air matanya lalu memandangi Jin yang masih duduk terpaku di pinggir ranjang Taehyung saat ini.

**Seeetttt**~~

Taehyung melepas pelan cincin yang bertengger selama ini di jari manisnya. Ia pandang dahulu dengan pandangan penuh kesedihan. Tak sanggup melepasnya, namun ini sudah keharusannya. Cincin ini harus berpindah ke tangan yang tepat.

"Hyung~" Jin menoleh cepat. Nada rendah Taehyung sedikit membuatnya cemas.

"Mwo, Taehyung~ah?"

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan sesuatu di tangan kirinya yang pucat pasi. Ia raih pergelangan tangan kanan Jin dengan tangan kanan milik Taehyung. Lalu ia membuka kepalan tangan milik Jin itu sehingga ia dapat melihat ruang hampa dalam genggaman Jin.

Cincin itu~~

Ia taruh di genggaman hampa milik Jin agar terisi.

Lalu ia menutup kembali genggaman itu dengan jari jari lentik Jin hanya dalam satu gerakan dari tangan Taehyung.

"Cincin ini, adalah~~ peninggalan terakhirku untuk Hopie hyung."

**Deghhh**~

"Taehyung~ah, kumohon jangan katakan itu…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Berharap hatimu berganti setelah meninggalkanku (Hanya melupakanku dan hiduplah)****  
****Air mata ini semuanya akan mengering, yeah (Seperti hari demi hari berlalu)****  
**__**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

J-Hope berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Menerobos segala hal yang menghalanginya ke tempat tujuan. Banyak orang yang ia tabrak, namun tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk melaju terus. Satu tujuannya adalah…..

Bertemu Taehyung.

**Ckitttt**~~

J-Hope mengerem langkahnya setelah sampai di lorong rumah sakit. Tidak. Tidak karena ia telah menemukan ruangan yang dimaksud perawat tentang keberadaan Taehyung sekarang. Namun sosok namja di depannya tengah berdiri gontai. Matanya yang sembab habis dibasahi air mata. Ia cukup terkejut, begitu juga J-Hope, ketika mereka bertemu tatap. J-Hope menunduk. Ia malu menatap kakaknya yang selama ini ia hindari. Namun rasanya sangat sulit untuk menyembunyikan perasaan bersalahnya.

Ia terlalu gengsi. Sampai akhirnya, ia berjalan terus dengan pelan. Berharap bisa menghiraukan tatapan selidik sang kakaknya. Jung Seokjin.

**Greppp**~~

J-Hope rasakan genggaman pasrah seseorang di salah satu pergelangan tangannya. Ia menoleh. Sosok Jin yang selalu meremehkan sang adik, kini tampak pilu dan bersalah. Kini keduanya berhadapan. Walaupun berhadapan dengan beberapa jarak memisahkan mereka. Masih sedikit canggung. Sebagai sepasang saudara yang akan memiliki pembicaraan serius.

Jin tak mau banyak basa basi. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan J-Hope dan melakukan apa yang Taehyung lakukan sebelumnya.

**Tringg**~~

Cincin itu kembali berpindah tempat. Kini kembali kepada tangan si pemilik pertama.

"Hoseok~ah.." Jin menyebut nama itu serius. Ia tak dapat berbicara akrab lagi hanya sekedar memanggil sebutan sang adik 'J-Hope' . "Kau mungkin menganggapku sebagai kakak terburuk. Kau menganggapku sebagai penghianat. Tapi…"

Jin menurunkan kelopak matanya. Tak berani bertemu tatap dengan J-Hope.

"Tapi, aku melakukan ini demi kekasihmu. Dan ….." Jin menghela nafas panjang. "dan kau."

J-Hope masih tak mengerti. Bukan karena tak peka. Namun pikirannya dibuat bingung dengan memproses hal tentang 'keadaan Taehyung sekarang' dengan 'maksud pembicaraan serius Jin'.

"Taehyung~~~~" Lagi lagi Jin banyak mengulur waktu. Namun itu ia lakukan untuk membuat adiknya tetap tenang.

"Ia sakit."

"Mwo?!"

Ya. J-Hope memang tau bahwa Taehyung sakit . Tak mungkin ia berada disini jika Jin yang tak menyuruhnya kemari. Namun , penyakit macam apa yang membuat sang kakak berlinang air mata?

"Ia sakit tumor otak."

**Deghhh**~~

1 kalimat yang terurai sangat sempurna. Mampu membuat nafas J-Hope tercekat. Ia hampir jatuh ke lantai, namun Jin menahannya. Membuat sang adik kini bersandar lemas di dinding rumah sakit.

"Maafkan, hyung! Hyung tak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan hal ini. Namun ini semua punya alasan."

"Hyung, kenapa?! Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa aku tak tau apapun?!" J-Hope berkoar. Namun dengan suara yang terlalu keras. Ia menangis dan menangis. Jin sekarang yang merasa bersalah telah melukai kekasih sang adik, kini sang adiknya sendiri.

"Taehyung~memintaku untuk menyembunyikan penyakitnya. Selama ini, ia telah mengidap penyakit ini. Namun efeknya baru ia rasakan. Jadi semuanya telah terlambat. Ia terlanjur jatuh cinta padamu dan menjadi kekasih paling beruntung yang bisa mendapatkanmu. Tapi cinta ini membuatnya kehilangan akal. Ia tak ingin membuatmu terluka. Ia ingin kau bahagia tanpa tau sesuatu menyakitkan di dirinya sedang berkembang merenggut nyawanya perlahan. Janjinya untuk selalu terlihat tersenyum di hadapanmu, tak ingin ia ingkari. Maka itulah ia memintaku membantunya! Karena ia tak mau terus menangis hanya karena menatap wajahmu. Ia tak ingin kau juga menangis mengetahui keadaannya. Ia selalu tersenyum di hadapanmu dan dihadapanku. Tapi di belakang, ia tampak lemah, Hoseok~ah! SANGAT LEMAH!"

"T-Taehyung~~~?!"

"TAEHYUNG!" J-Hope berteriak. Ia sudah tak kuat mendengar semua pernyataan kakaknya. Sudah cukup ia merasakan sakit di khianati oleh Taehyung, sudah sakit merasa dibodohi, sekarang ia merasa sakit karena akan ditinggalkan Taehyung!?

"Hoseok, dengarkan aku!" Jin menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi basah J-Hope. Ia memandang serius mata basah sang adik. "Operasi ini akan berdampak pada 2 pilihan. Sekarang kita berdoa, agar harapan Taehyung diselamatkan benar benar terkabul."

J-Hope menunduk lemas. Ia menepis tangan Jin dan malah berlari menuju ruang UGD, tempat dimana sang kekasih berada. Jin memandang langkah sang adik yang lambat laun menghilang dari pandangan. Ia tau kini J-Hope sudah berdoa pada pilihan pertama.

_'Pilihan pertama, Taehyung akan selamat dari operasi ini.'_

_'Pilihan kedua, operasi ini gagal. Taehyung tak bisa diselamatkan.'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Baru sampai beberapa langkah menuju ruang UGD. Langkahnya mengerem kembali. Melihat sosok Suga, sahabat kakaknya, sedang menangkup kedua tangannya hendak berdoa di atas bangku tunggu. Bukan Suga yang menjadi perhatiannya, namun J-Hope memperhatikan dari jarak tersebut , lampu penanda yang berada di atas pintu masuk ruang UGD. Masih menyala merah. Operasi masih berlangsung.

J-Hope memandangi cincin yang ada di tangannya. Ia menangis. Air matanya bahkan jatuh ke cincin tersebut. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Otaknya kini bernostalgia pada masa masa dimana ia bersama Taehyung. Begitu bahagia. Pelukan, senyuman, Tawa, Tangis, dan ciuman pernah mereka bagi bersama. 1 tahun hal ini berlangsung, dan bagaimana bisa semuanya berakhir sepilu ini?

**Tinggg**~~

Lampu penanda berubah warna hijau. Menyiratkan bahwa operasi telah selesai dilakukan. Kini tinggal menunggu, hasil dari semua operasi ini. Detak jantung J-Hope berdetak tak senada. Tadi pelan, kini berubah sangat cepat.

Langkahnya semakin dekat ke pintu UGD. Seiring terbukanya pintu tersebut, bagai sebuah jawaban dari semua harapannya akan terungkap.

Suga, Namjoon, Jimin , dan Jin tiba tiba ikut muncul dari segala arah. Mereka memandangi J-Hope yang sedang berjalan gontai ke satu titik.

**Krettt**~ **Krrrr**~~

Sebuah ranjang beroda tiba tiba muncul. Dengan seseorang di atasnya tentunya. Namun….

Tertutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut putih?

Apa maksudnya ini?

Dokter Jeong Guk melepas masker di mulutnya. Ekspresi kecewanya muncul. Antara merasa bersalah dengan ekspresi seriusnya.

"Maaf~ Operasi pengangkatan tumor ini…. Kami gagal menyelamatkan pasien."

**Deghh**

"APA?!" Empat orang selain Hoseok dan perawat perawat yang membawa ranjang beroda itu terpekik.

J-Hope menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan emosinya. Mungkin saja ia bisa berteriak keras dan histeris menumpahkan kesedihannya. Namun ini bukanlah saatnya. Karena kekuatannya sudah terkuras habis mencemaskan Taehyung.

Ia buka perlahan selimut putih yang menutupi wajah Taehyung. Tangannya bergetar. Tak sanggup melihat sosok tanpa nyawa itu di hadapannya sendiri. Namun biarkan ini menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya.

**Setttt**~~

Janji… Janji itu masih Taehyung pegang. Lihat! Betapa indahnya senyuman mungil menghiasi wajahnya yang padahal sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Begitu damai. Bahkan J-Hope tak percaya hingga akhir hidupnya, Taehyung masih memegang janji untuk tersenyum di hadapannya.

"_Aku cukup melihatmu tersenyum. Berjanjilah akan seperti ini~"_

Jika saja Taehyung masih hidup, mungkin 1 kalimat itu yang terus terekam dalam kepalanya. J-Hope terjatuh dengan lutut menempel ke lantai. Ia pandangi wajah sang namjachingu yang sudah pucat. Ia sentuh pipi bersuhu dingin itu dengan lembut. Air matanya berurai. Ia merasakan kesunyian tanpa hangat. Bahkan ia melihat bekas air mata Taehyung masih tercetak jelas di pipinya. Ia mengusap bagian tersebut. Ia tak percaya sosok penuh keceriaan, kini telah tiada untuk selamanya…

"Taehyung_~ah _…. Uljimayo…" Lalu J-Hope membenamkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya yang melipat di atas ranjang beroda. Terisak di samping kepala Taehyung. Dilihat oleh tatapan penuh kesedihan di ruangan tersebut.

"Taehyung_~ah.._ *hiks* ULJIMAYOOO _~!" _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jangan lihat kebelakang dan pergilah****  
****Jangan menemuiku lagi dan teruslah hidup****  
****Karena aku tak menyesal mencintaimu, jadi hanya ambilah kenangan indah**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Oh, girl, aku menangis, menangis****  
****Kau segalanya bagiku, katakan selamat tinggal****  
****Oh, cintaku, jangan berbohong, bohong****  
****Kau hatiku, **_

_**katakan selamat tinggal (Haru Haru** **– Big Bang)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Hidup HopeV ! Hidup JinV ! \(^3^)/**

**Setelah sekian minggu menghabiskan waktu hanya di atas tempat tidur di liburan ini-_-, akhirnya bisa juga meluangkan waktu untuk mengetik XD Terima kasih atas dukungan dan sambutan yang baik pada FF "Stalker" dan "Closing/Closer" nee ;))**

**Mianhae para V.I.P '-')/ Disini alur cerita nya agak dimiripin sama konsep MV Haru Haru qaqa kece BigBang ^3^ Miyu kebetulan buntu konsep, lalu Miyu iseng nonton MV H.H (?) Eh, nangis ampe bercucuran air mata T^T Ya udah, Miyu jadiin aja konsep alur FF ini XD maap nee, maap! Cuman terinspirasi ^^! *deep bow* **

**Maap juga kalau Jungkook dijadikan peran dokter disini -.-)/ Kan Kookie anak pintal dan anak sehat *pout lips* ^3^ **

**Lirik lagunya agak berantakan ya! Gak seurut XD Ini Miyu pake lirik versi . Bisa diliat disini **2011/11/26/big-bang-haru-haru-lyric-indonesian-translate/

**m( _ _)m**

**Mari kita lestarikan FF HopeV nee '-')/ Love this pair so much! TaeJin juga didukung , ya *^* Chemungudh !**

**REVIEW jan lupa ^3^)/ *tebar bias***


End file.
